Once the natural driving force has been depleted oil or hydrocarbonaceous fluids must be removed from a formation via enhanced oil recovery methods. Some of these enhanced oil recovery methods where fracturing is employed utilize foams, gels, water, or other fluids which can also damage the formation and impede the recovery of hydrocarbonaceous fluids. Indeed, some of these fluids (fracture fluid load) can cause permanent damage to a formation. Once fracture fluid has served its purpose, it is necessary to remove it to continue producing hydrocarbonaceous fluids from the formation.
Therefore, what is needed is a method to remove a fracture fluid load from a formation in an efficient and effective manner.